Voyages of Klytia epidode 3 part 1
by Darren.-.Storey
Summary: After a breech of Earth's new protected planets treaty General O'Neill takes the Klytia to enforce the treaty.


**Voyages of Klytia**

**Part One**

"So the Ori fleet has been reduced to three ships?" Asked the secretary of defence, General Landry.

"Yes sir" O'Neill confirmed with a smile "We've destroyed half their fleet and they haven't even taken a crack at Earth yet."

"Will they take a 'Crack' at Earth then?" Asked Landry worriedly

"I doubt they'll get that far sir. And besides, at their current status we would be more than a match for them." O'Neill reported.

"Well what if they get reinforcements?" Asked Landry

"Then…" said O'Neill with a sigh "We _could_ be screwed"

"How many Ori ships can a single BC-404 stand up to?"

"Well we haven't had that much experience to be honest sir, but I would say about four maximum." Carter declared "And that's with the possible loss of the BC-404"

"I concur" Muttered Teal'c

"Then we had better get a bigger fleet"

"How are we supposed to do that sir? The BC-401's are useless against the Ori ships. Haven't you read the report from our first battle with them? We lost two of our ships. That was over three hundred crew personnel."

"I know that general." Said Landry with a sad look upon his face.

"Well then. How are we supposed to get a bigger fleet? The new BC-404 is still ten months away from completion."

"Yes, but that's only if we don't press it into production. The SGC is going to have to concentrate its efforts on mining more material. I suggest you find more mines general. As well as that Britain are assisting in the construction of your BC-404. They're constructing the primary systems and we're building the rest. Through all that we should cut down construction time by several months."

"Perhaps we should set up a defence platform on Earth" O'Neill muttered

"That won't work. We've already tried it with the Tollan Ion-Cannons. We couldn't produce enough"

"Yes but we have drones now" O'Neill suggested

"That still wont work" Landry declared.

"What if we made an orbiting defence platform? It would only need anti-gravity generators for propulsion so we should have plenty of room for an Ancient shield generator and weapons." Carter suggested

"That's an idea; I'll talk to the president about it."

"I think that about clears everything up" Said general Landry "I should be getting back to Washington"

He stood up and pressed a button on his cell phone. Moments later he was standing in the Whitehouse.

"U.S.S. Klytia, you are go for mission 0.6" Said Landry sitting in his office at Washington.

"You heard the man, captain."

"Yes sir" said Captain Manson with a smile

Suddenly the Klytia moved into position and jumped into hyperspace.

"Where are we going then? Asked Colonel Carter

"We're headed toward one of Ba'al's planets. We've heard from a team on one of our protected planets that Ba'al has been attacking the planet for naqudah."

"He must be getting desperate to re-build his fleet"

"Yes well were planning to drop out of hyperspace, destroy a few Hat'tak and tell him it'll happen again if he doesn't stop. Hopefully it'll work."

"Well as our relations with Ba'al have been the best with any Goa'uld to date, he might take the hint" Carter exclaimed.

Carter walked away to the engine room to inspect the Hyperdrive efficiency.

Twenty seven minutes after it broke orbit of Earth the Klytia arrived at Ba'al's homeworld. Suddenly the bridge shook, sparks flew out of control panels and several crew members stumbled.

"Raise the shields! What's going on?" asked General O'Neill.

"We're under attack sir!" Manson reported, "Three Hat'tak class vessels are veering down on our position"

"Return fire, Launch missiles" Ordered O'Neill as he took his seat. "Can we beam a nuke on-board?"

"I think so sir, I'll try"

Moments after this a Hat'tak exploded in a huge ball of fire.

"Sir that blast damaged the other ships shields. Both their shields are at sixty per-cent. Our shields are at ninety five per-cent"

"Try to beam nukes onboard the other two ships"

"It won't work sir!" Said captain Manson looking at General O'Neill

"Launch a pair of Mark eights at each of them, open fire with the P-18"

"Sir, one of the Hat'tak's shields have depleted completely the other Hat'tak's shields are at ten per-cent"

"Finish them off with Rail Cannons and P-18 fire captain" O'Neill ordered with a smile.

"Sir both Hat'tak vessels have been eliminated"

"Damage report captain" O'Neill ordered.

"We've taken some light hull damage sir, only a scratch. The shields were down to ninety per-cent but I've switched generators and they're recharging now"

"Very good captain" O'Neill said "take us into a high orbit and scan the planet"

"Sir there are six Hat'tak class-vessels on the planets surface, Scans indicate that they are all launching on an intercept course"

"Captain, power up the Ion-Cannons and the drones in case we need them. As soon as open fire on us I want you to return fire with Ion-Cannons only. If they don't work fire drones." O'Neill said "We'll have to hope Ba'al didn't get his hands on Anubis's new shields. I want those cannons to be good for something.

The six Hat'tak grew in size while the Klytia waited for them. But Instead of a volley of fire they received a hail.

"I am the first prime of Lord Ba'al. What is your business here?" He demanded.

"I am General O'Neill of the Earth Ship Klytia. Your false god attacked a planet under our protected planets treaty after he was warned not to enter the planet's space. This is an offensive attack. Prepare to be destroyed."

The first prime laughed.

"You are the one who must prepare to face your punishment" He said

The Hat'tak opened fire upon the Klytia; before the first shots even hit the Klytia's shield the Two Ion-Cannons targeted two of the Hat'tak. The two teardrop shaped shots passed through the Hat'tak's amber shields and with a grin General O'Neill watched two of the enemy Hat'tak explode in balls of fire.

"Destroy the other four ships"

As soon as it had begun the battle was over. The Klytia hung in space surrounded by the debris of what was once the greatest threat Earth had ever encountered.

"Take us down into a low orbit and scan the planet's structures."

"There seems to be an army base down there along with a small town and a command centre" Captain Manson reported.

Open fire upon the base with the P-18 while you transmit this message to the command centre;

"Ba'al, this is General O'Neill. Any more attacks upon protected planets will result in complete annihilation of your forces."

"Take us back to Earth" O'Neill ordered


End file.
